The Wind That Carries You Home
by ladyinquisitor93
Summary: Blaire Whitehall was just a simple girl with a powerful gift, thrown into a world of chaos just moments after escaping her own. With her best friend at her side and a new power- both a gift and a curse- at her disposal, Blaire finds herself trapped within the world of Thedas and is left with the task of saving it. An AU with some original content, set in DAI, some mature content.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello my dearest readers! Here is my second attempt with an AU (alternative universe). I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

"Blaire! Where are you?" A woman called out, searching for the young woman she called to. "Where is that little wench? She will pay dearly for skipping out on her chores!"

Out on the roof top of the house, Blaire smirked as she lay back against the shingles. 'That woman never gives up.' She looked at the sky, fiddling with the amulet she had been given by her older brother before he died, leaving her without any family left.

"Psst!"

Blaire looked to her side, seeing her friend Alice climbing silently up to the rooftops.

"Blaire, Miss Johanna is really mad this time that you skipped out on your chores!" she whispered loudly. "You should just get them done really quickly and then she won't punish you as badly."

Blaire scoffed. "I'm not afraid of that hag."

"Shh! Don't let her hear you!" Alice said, looking around fearfully. "I need to get back."

Blaire watched as the young woman slid back down off the roof and scurried off. She and Alice had been friends for years, both nearing their eighteenth year in the winter, but while she was the wild card, the rebel, the believer, the leader, Alice was the timid mouse, the follower, the submissive, the wary and cautious. As she looked at her amulet, thinking of her brother, she wondered if life had been different had he not been killed for being a Kitanro- a male user of Kitan, the mystic energy of their world. She herself was a Kitanra- the term for female users of Kitan- but had kept it secret, hiding it from Johanna knowing that it would cause too many issues. Kitanri- the collection of Kitan users- were seen as nothing more than demon worshippers, curse bringers, and hex singers by the the vast majority of society, but Blaire's parents were the pinnacle of the Kitanri who strove to prove the world wrong and do good for the world. They had been killed because of their nature as Kitanri, just as Eddard had years later. Sighing to herself, Blaire tucked the amulet beneath her blouse and moved to make her way down to the ground once more. As she stood and took a silent step forward, the sound of Alice's screaming came from within the house and Blaire knew that Johanna was punishing her.

* * *

"You ungrateful wretches!" Johanna shouted, taking her switch to Alice's body, hitting her wherever she could. "You come to my doorstep, begging to be taken in and this is the thanks I get?! All I ask is that you do your measly chores around the house and now you're both slacking off!" Again she took her switch to her, seeming to revel in the cowering young woman's pain and crying.

"Johanna, that's enough!"

Johanna stopped and glared at Blaire as she walked into the room. "There you are, you little wench. I've been looking for you."

"And here I am, so you can stop punishing Alice because I skipped out my chores." Blaire came to stand in front of Alice, protecting her. "Give me the rest of her chores for the month and I'll do them and my own; just stop hurting her."

Johanna cackled. "Oh, you'll both be getting double the work after I'm through with you!" She raised her switch and swung it down, then stood shocked when she found that it had been wrapped around Blaire's wrist as the young woman caught it. "Why you defiant little whore, I swear I'll-"

Blaire began to crackle with mystic energy as she decided that enough was enough. "For ten years, we have put up with your cruelty. For ten years, we have done everything for you, everything for this house, and with even a single slip up you beat us until we cannot walk any longer." Blaire glared at her, her teal eyes ice cold as they bore into the older woman. "I have had enough. You will not touch Alice or any other again, not whilst I still breathe."

Johanna stumbled back, letting go of the switch. "Y-You... You're..."

Blaire threw the switch to the side and helped Alice up. She stood proudly and squared her shoulders as she looked at the cowering woman. "I am Blaire Whitehall, daughter of Malikai and Teresea Whitehall, sister to Eddard Whitehall, and I am a Kitanra and I am through with hiding." She turned away from the woman and guided Alice out of the house.

"Blaire, you..."

"Hush, Alice. It'll be alright, I promise." Blaire said offering her a smile. "You're my best friend, my little sister of sorts, and I will do anything and everything to protect you."

Alice smiled, but then suddenly a loud explosion sounded in the field in front of them. "Blaire, what is that?"

Blaire looked at the sudden glowing green portal ahead of them. "I don't know... It's not Kitan, but it is at the same time..."

"I don't like it..."

"I don't either..."

The portal began to pulse and a sudden vacuum effect began to pull them towards the portal.

Alice screamed and clutched to Blaire's blouse. "I'm scared!"

Blaire wrapped her arms around her, using her Kitan to form a barrier around them. "I'll protect you, I promise!" She called over the whirlwind raging around them as they were pulled closer and closer to the portal. "Alice, close your eyes and don't let go!"

Alice shut her her eyes as tight as they would go and wrapped her arms around Blaire's waist.

The power of the portal was too much and it pulled the two young woman into the maelstrom, barrier and all. As the portal began to collapse upon itself, Johanna ran out of the house and stared at the portal as it lashed out one last time before vanishing into thin air.

"By the gods, what happened?"


	2. Chapter 2

Blaire felt things slowing around them and looked up. They were in a strange place of green skies and floating islands. "Alice, are you alright?" She asked, looking down at the bloodied young woman, not caring about anything else.

Alice looked up and nodded. "I'm fine." She looked around and stepped back. "Where are we?"

Blaire shrugged, letting the barrier drop. "I don't know. I don't think I've ever seen or heard of a place like this."

Alice clutched Blaire's sleeve when a sudden screeching came from the distance. "What's that?"

"I don't know, but we should move."

Alice nodded and followed after Blaire, still clutching her sleeve as they hurried to find somewhere they could escape to.

The screeching was getting closer and Alice suddenly stopped. "Blaire, it's getting closer, but look over there. Is that a man?"

Blaire looked in the direction she pointed and squinted. "I think it is. Maybe he can help us?" She led her over to where the man was coming from and waved for him to stop.

"What in the Maker's name are you doing here?" the man asked.

"We were pulled into a portal from our world and this is where we ended up." Blaire explained. "Do you know where we are?"

The man nodded. "This place is called the 'Fade'. It's a place where the Veil is thin, demons and spirits reside, and dreamers can roam." He looked towards the screeching. "The spiders are coming, you need to run." He suddenly grabbed Blaire's hand and she felt a piercing hot jab of pain rushing into her palm.

"What the-" She began to protest, but he cut her off.

"I can't make it back to the physical world, but this power I have given you is too important to leave here. Whatever power it is, I have given to you to protect and to use to fix whatever damage has been caused by the magik at work here." The man said, looking fearful as the screeching became louder and small distant figures of spiders came into view, rushing towards them. "You need to run. There is a portal just up ahead and you must get through it." He looked at them for a moment. "Please, when you get back, ask for Sister Leliana. Tell her Jeremy Trevelyan says that he is sorry he couldn't keep his promise."

"Wait, what about you?" Blaire asked, looking at the spiders, then back at him. "Can't you deliver your message personally?"

Jeremy shook his head. "I have to make sure that you make it through that portal, but I cannot go through it myself. I am too weak to survive the journey back, but I have strength enough to stave off these demons to make sure that you make it back alive." He started heading towards the spiders, then looked back. "Go! And remember my message!" He took off running towards the spiders and Blaire watched as he threw fireballs and icy winds at them, recognizing it as something similar to elemental Kitan.

"Blaire, we have to get out of here!" Alice said, pulling her forward.

Blaire turned away, hoping that this strange man, this Jeremey Trevelyan's sacrifice was worth the risk and whatever power he had given to her. She took Alice's hand and they ran as fast as they could, coming up to a hill. Looking up they saw a white glowing light above them and looking down, they saw that Jeremy had lost and spiders were closing in on them quickly.

"Hurry, young strangers!" a voice called from the portal ahead.

Blaire looked up to see the glowing figure of a woman and grasped Alice's hand. "Don't let go, no matter what!"

Alice nodded and they ran up the hill, both reaching for the hands this strange woman offered them. They were pulled up and thrown through the white portal, landing hard on the ground as it closed behind them.

The two young woman groaned as they sat up and tried to get their bearings. Blaire tried to stand, but the pain in her hand was overwhelming and she felt herself passing out. Alice looked over at her friend and saw her losing consciousness.

"Blaire, stay with me!"

Blaire offered a small smile, erecting a barrier around them. "I'll protect you, I promise... I just need to sleep for a bit..." Blaire felt darkness take her and she closed her eyes.

Alice didn't know what to do. She had just found out her best friend was a Kitanra, then she was pulled into a strange portal, had to run for her life, and now was in a completely different world than what she had always known with her best friend unconscious beside her. "Gods, please help us..." she prayed, then looked up as a group of soldiers approached them. "Please, can you help us?"

The soldiers remained silent.

Alice didn't understand why and pressed on. "Please, my friend is unconscious and we're both injured. We need medical attention!"

Still the soldiers remained silent, only speaking when another joined them.

"Commander, these woman fell out of a rift, ser." one said.

The Commander, a tall gruff looking man, looked at the woman before them and noticed the barrier around them. "Are they mages?"

"We don't know, ser. But the one that's unconscious has a strange glowing, green mark on her hand."

The Commander approached the barrier, thinking it to be the simple magik of his world, and tried to use one of the Templar techniques he had learned to dispel the barrier. When the barrier recoiled and sent a shock through his gloved hand, he stepped back and looked down at the conscious woman. "What is your name, miss?"

"My name is Alice Hellington. This is my friend, Blaire Whitehall."

"Is your friend a mage?"

"What's a mage?"

The Commander looked at her, confused as she appeared to be. "Where are you from?"

"We hail from a land known as Graenia."

"I do not know this 'Graenia'." The Commander said.

"Where are we now?"

"You are in the ruins of the Temple of Sacred Ashes, near the village of Haven in the Frostback Mountains of Ferelden."

"I do not know this 'Ferelden'." Alice said, confused as much as the Commander was.

"How did you come to Ferelden?"

"We were pulled through a strange portal, glowing green, and thrown into a place of green skies and floating islands. The man we met there told us it was called the 'Fade'. Blaire said she had never seen or heard of anything like it. The man gave Blaire some kind of strange power and then told us to run, to get back to the physical world and keep the power he gave her safe."

"What power? What man?"

"I don't know what power it is, but the man said there was something called 'magik' at work and that this power could help somehow. He seemed to know little more than that, but he did ask us to give someone a message."

The Commander looked at her. "What message? To who?"

Alice looked at him. "He said to ask for someone named 'Sister Leliana'. The message was for her."

The Commander looked back at his men. "Send for Leliana at once." While one of his men ran off, he turned back to Alice. "Is there a way for you to lower that barrier?"

Alice shook her head. "I don't know Kitan. That would be Blaire who is making the barrier, Commander."

"This 'Kitan', what is it?"

"'Kitan' is the mystical energy that exists within Graenia. It draws on all forces around it and it is very rare to see anyone use it anymore. Too many wars and battles were waged, misusing Kitan for evil deeds. Now all people see Kitanri as are demon worshippers, curse bringers, and hex singers to put things mildly."

"And your friend, she is...?"

"Blaire is a Kitanra, a female user of Kitan. I didn't know myself until just an hour ago before all hell broke loose." Alice reached over and put her cloak over Blaire. "She saved my life, more than once."

The Commander looked at the young women before him. From what he could tell, Alice was still very young, black hair and golden eyes, a very petite figure with fair skin covered in welts, scrapes, cuts, and bruises. She looked like she had just been beaten. When he turned his attention to her friend, he noticed she had snow white hair and slightly tanned skin, covered in bruises and old welts nearly done healing. She glowed slightly with a soft golden light that matched the glow of the barrier despite the glowing green mark on her hand.

"Do you know what happened here?"

The Commander looked back at Alice and realized she was searching around for more answers, seeing the destruction around them. "That is what we are trying to figure out. You clearly don't know anything."

Alice sighed. "I am afraid we don't, Commander. My apologies."

"Commander Cullen!"

The Commander looked behind him as a red haired woman in purple garb came running up. "Leliana."

Leliana stopped and looked at the two young woman. "Who are they?"

"They are not responsible for what happened here, if that's what you're thinking." The Commander said. "They are injured and need medical attention, but we cannot get through the barrier."

Leliana looked at him. "We will ask Solas for help and bring healers to them. I was told they have a message for me?"

He nodded.

"What is this message you have for me and who is it from?" Leliana asked, stepping towards the barrier.

Alice looked at her, recalling the name and the message. "'Jeremy Trevelyan says that he is sorry he could not keep his promise.'"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Four days later...**_

Blaire woke with a groggy start, suddenly the last images she saw flashing before her eyes in a blurry haze. She groaned and pulled a knee to her chest, resting her forehead against the blanket covering her. Once the dizziness subsided, she looked up and took a glance around to see where she was. The last thing she remembered was falling unconscious after she and Alice had escaped the "Fade" as the man who helped them called it, erecting a barrier to protect her and Alice until she could regain some of her strength.

Realizing that her barrier had been removed and she was inside a strange cabin, she swung her legs out of the bed she was on and stood, catching herself against the door frame as she made her way out of the room into the next.

"Blaire, you're awake!"

She looked up to see Alice standing from where she had been sitting, hurrying over to her. As she returned her embrace, she noticed they had company: an elf, standing proudly with his shoulders back and the light glistening off his bald scalp, a woman with black hair and dark armour bearing a strange crest, a woman in purple rogue armour with a similar crest upon her brooch and red hair peeking out from beneath her hood, and a tall gruff looking man with blonde hair adorn with silver armour and fur pauldrons- his appearance and demeanour reminding her of a lion.

"Where are we?" Blaire asked, ignoring the fact that everyone was staring at her.

Alice smiled. "We are in a place called 'Haven'. It is a village not too far from where we fell out of that portal. These people here have been helping us."

Blaire looked at each as they introduced themselves- the elf was named Solas, the woman with black hair was named Cassandra, the red haired woman was named Leliana, and the blonde gruff looking man was named Cullen.

"Sister Leliana?" Blaire asked, recalling the name.

Leliana looked at her and nodded.

"I am truly sorry, Sister." Blaire said, moving forward little by little until she stood just in front of Leliana. "Jeremy Trevelyan gave us his message for you and gave his life to ensure that we could make it back safely." She showed her open palm to her, the one without the green mark. "May I show you something?" She asked. "I need to touch you for this to work."

Leliana was wary, but curious. "Very well. But if you play tricks, I will kill you."

Blaire offered her a smile and nodded. "I'd expect no less. Now please, relax and try not to fight this." When she saw the rogue was calm, she took her hand and placed it over her cheek and closed her eyes, accessing the Kitan technique known to her people as the Call of Divine Healing which allowed for her to share pieces of information to aid in healing the mind and soul. She then pulled her memories of what happened with Johanna, being pulled through the portal to where they met Jeremy Trevelyan and what transpired next and linked her mind with Leliana's, allowing the images to pass to her. When she was finished recalling everything, she pulled back her Kitani- the singular physical connection to Kitan that a Kitanri holds- and opened her eyes, letting her hand fall from Leliana's cheek.

"We were pulled into this chaos and did what we needed to in order to survive. Whatever Jeremy Trevelyan did, whatever power he gave me, it was clearly worth him sacrificing himself in order to protect it." Blaire looked at the elf. "Solas, I assume by your energy that you are like me and yet different. You are the one who managed to break through my barrier. If you were powerful enough to do that, then could you confirm my suspicions that there is no way for Alice and I to return to our world?"

Solas nodded. "It would indeed be impossible. Though there is powerful magik at work here, I do not think that magik here or even your 'Kitan' could manage to reopen a portal."

Blaire looked at Alice. "We cannot return, Alice. Are you alright with that?"

Alice nodded. "There was nothing there for us to go back to anyway. Besides, our birthdays are coming up in a few months. Perhaps now we can actually celebrate without fear of Johanna."

Blaire chuckled. "That is true. November is not that far from now."

"Do forgive me, da'len," Solas started. "But what time of year was it in your world?"

Blaire looked at the elf. "It is September 23rd."

"Intriguing."

"Why?"

"It would appear that our world is ahead of yours in time." Solas hypothesized. "It is currently November 2nd."

Blaire and Alice looked at each other. "Really?" They looked back at Solas. "That means that your world is nearly two months ahead of ours."

"Now do you understand why I find it intriguing?"

Blaire smiled. "I do indeed. Perhaps we could discuss things a bit further when we have a free moment?"

Cullen cleared his throat. "I am sure that would be quite alright, but there is still the matter of the Breach in the sky."

"Agreed." Cassandra added, looking to Blaire. "As we understand it, that mark you were given has a similar power to that used to create the Breach to begin with. Whatever put that power into Jeremy Trevelyan's hands is responsible for the rifts, for the explosion of the Conclave, for everything- even pulling you from your own world." She looked at Solas, then back at Blaire. "Solas tells us that it is possible to use that mark to close the rifts and possibly close the Breach as well." She stepped closer and looked at Blaire. "Will you help us stop this?"

Blaire looked at the woman, seeing the desperation as clear as day in her eyes. "I will help you, however I can." She looked down at the mark as it began to pulse. "Whatever power this is, it's worth protecting and if I can use it to help you fix this chaos and put your world back where it should be, then I will." She looked up at Cassandra. "Besides, with us stuck here, Alice and I need to make ourselves a new home here and we can't have it blowing up on us this soon."

Cassandra let out a sigh of relief and looked to Leliana and Cullen. "Gather our men. Once Blaire is ready, we will march upon the Breach."

The rogue and the gruff Commander nodded and left the cabin quickly, Cassandra and Solas closing in behind them. Cassandra stopped for a moment and looked back at Blaire and Alice.

"Whatever plan our Maker or your gods have in store for us, we are grateful that you are willing to help. This world has it's good and evil, but it is our home and we must protect it. I am sorry you cannot go back, but I do hope that if this works we can help you build a better future here in Thedas."

Blaire nodded. "Thank you. We'll help however we can. Just give me a moment?"

Cassandra nodded and left with Solas, leaving the two Graenian women to themselves.

"Well, Alice, I expected an adventure, but nothing like this." Blaire said, chuckling.

Alice smiled. "Well, now we make the best of it." She went over to where Blaire's staff was resting and grabbed it, turning back as she presented it to her. "So, what do you need from me?"


End file.
